Voxian
by Bandgeeks16
Summary: The Voxian are creatures, both supernatural and alien. Sam, Dean, and The Doctor are baffled. The murders are rigged to be suicide, but no one believes it. PLEASE REVIEW! I own neither of the franchises, I'm simply a fellow victim. ON HIATUS! I'll be back after the 16th, due to finals.
1. Something impossible

"Something Impossible"

"Ware are we Doctor?" Amy, Rory, and The Doctor all walked out of the TARDIS.

"1720." He said sticking his tongue out. "Salem." He smiled then realized, "Witch hunts."

"What's that Doctor?" Amy's face was filled with worry.

"We've got to get out of here." He turned around and pulled on the doors but didn't open.

"What's going on?" Amy pulled the door and it didn't open.

"The witch hunts, anything that is abnormal is put on trial and some times killed." He said with heavy breaths.

"How are we abnormal?"

"A big blue police box just appeared in the middle of the night, wouldn't you notice an abnormality?"

"Well, we're dead." Rory pointed out.

"Look." Amy pointed over to a group of young girls. They where whispering to each other. Then one collapsed and The Doctor ran over. "What is he doing?" They followed.

"Who are you?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm The Doctor." He pulled out the sonic and scanned her body. "No. No it can't be. That's impossible." He got up slowly.

"What is it?" The other girl asked.

"Something impossible." He paused. "Very impossible... The Voxian are in Salem."


	2. They Exist

**_"They Exist"_**

"Who are they Doctor?"

"I don't really know." Before they could ask, they where pulled backwards into the TARDIS and before they had time to realize, the TARDIS sped through the time vortex. The doors swung open to a car that nearly crashed into the center console.

"What the hell?!" Dean got out of his car mystified.

"Oh, just spit it out, everyone says it."

"The inside is disproportionate to the outside." Sam stepped out of the car.

"Ware the hell are we." Dean shouted to The Doctor.

"Hello." The Doctor was still pined to the back wall. "I'm The Doctor." Suddenly a sound like wind filled the room. Sam and Dean drew their guns. The TARDIS doors slammed shut and the three where dropped from the wall.

"Well, glad that's over." The Doctor got up and walked over to open the TARDIS doors. Nothing moved.

"Ok, 'Doctor'. Where are we?"

"Inside my TARDIS."

"What the hell's a TARDIS?!"

"You wouldn't believe me." The Doctor walked down stairs followed by Sam and Dean.

"Try me." The Doctor straightened up.

"It's my time machine from an extinct alien planet. Well somewhat extinct, it's locked in time."

"Ok." Sam paused. "We hunt demons and other sprit legend things." The Doctor paused.

"You." He paused. "You are impossible."

"And so are you. Let me guess, I can shoot you but you won't die. Your invincible some how right?" Dean stepped closer to The Doctor.

"That's not entirely true, but some what yes. I regenerate. Kinda cheating death."

"I don't believe you."

"Go ahead then." The Doctor stepped back and braced for a bullet. "Shoot me." Dean raised his gun and stared down the barrel.

"You damn son of a bitch. I've seen you before, that was you, wasn't it?"


	3. Familiar Faces

"Familiar Faces"

"What?" A mystified look filled his face.

"In the painting." He stopped. "Betty Parris, disappearing blue box, glowing green stick." The Doctor pulled out his sonic to Dean's nervous face.

"No, I couldn't have. That's impossible." The TARDIS engine powered up. "Ware where you going?"

"Danvers."

"You're gonna be there a bit sooner." The Doctor looked at a reading. "Get ready." When the engines stopped, the doors swung open to a building.

"Well, we're here Sammy."

"O.K. Give me your phones." The Doctor reached out and took Sam and Deans phone. "You have service every ware."

"Thanks." Dean gave The Doctor a skeptical look. "Let's go."

Sam and Dean walked into the school and approached an older man. "Hey, are you the head of this school?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Responded an older man.

"We're with the sheriff's department," Sam and Dean flashed their forged FBI badge, "could we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure boys. Please, come into my office." They followed the man into a neatly furnished office. "Please, take a seat." The three men sat. "What can I do for you?"

"We are investigating the death of one of your students." The man took a long breath in and out.

"Yes, a bright student." He said heavily.

"Did you know him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he was my grandson." He had more weight to his voice then before.

"I'm sorry." Sam responded.

"Thank you, he got a full ride. We don't know why he would kill himself." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"You say he jumped?" Dean interrupted.

"Well, one of our teachers says he was flung by an invisible force."

"And do you believe them?" Dean asked.

"No, it's impossible." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Did you notice anything abnormal before his death?" Dean asked

"Like what?"

"Well, was he hostile, aggressive, or jumpy?" Sam inserted.

"Yes, very jumpy."

"Ok, thank you. Could we look around the building?"

"Of course, anything you need."

"Great." Dean smiled to the man, got up, and walked out with Sam.

"Hang on." Sam stopped, "Do you feel that?" Sam's breath fogged the air and the lights flickered. They each got out their EMF readers.

"Their every ware."

"Ok, definitely Voxian." The Doctor came bursting in.

"What? How do you know about the Voxian?"

"I killed most of them."

"How?"

"The Colt."

"Wait, you have it?" Sam blurted.

"Yes. Well, kind of."

"Now you're confusing me."

"Well, old Sammy made two guns and thousands of bullets but only left the ones you had. I have the rest."

"Well, hand 'em over." Dean pined The Doctor just below the bow tie.

"Watch the tie!" The Doctor escaped Deans arm. "And I can't, I've seen your futures." He hit a hard pause. "I'm sorry." He stared into Dean's angry eyes."

"Ok. So how do you know the Voxian?"

"Ah, Voxia! Interesting planet."

"Planet?!" Dean gave his skeptical look. "They have no form."

"Yes, neither did the planet. Interesting, almost imaginary."

"An imaginary planet?"

"Yes... Well, no. Generally." The Doctor stopped to find the words. "Most of the time."

"Yeah, sure." Dean turned to leave.


End file.
